


Pigmalión

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, King Bruce Wayne, M/M, Pagan Gods
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Kal-El, el fruto de su esfuerzo, la razón de su desvelos, de su alegría, de lo que tanto ha estado buscando todo este tiempo: Su creación.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pigmalión

**Author's Note:**

> Está inspirado en el mito contado por Ovidio en Las metamorfosis, Pigmalión. Este personaje fue un rey que nunca encontró el amor porque deseaba la mujer perfecta, así que decidió dedicar su tiempo a la escultura. Crea una escultura tan hermosa, Galatea, que termina por enamorarse de ella.

El rey Bruce da vueltas en su cama, esta es tan amplia, tan suave, tan cómoda, tan vacía. Puede girar su cuerpo cuatro veces completamente para llegar de un extremo a otro sin el miedo a carse. Desearía, aunque sea por un día, tener otro cuerpo junto al suyo que evitara que diera tantas vueltas y que en la noche, pintada de estrellas por los dioses, pudiera contarlas junto a él a través de la ventana de sus aposentos. 

Sin embargo, los dioses, que son sabios y rigurosos en sus veredicto, han negado con rotundidad el compañero tan deseado por el rey Bruce. No sabe a cuántos templos fue, a cuántos dioses adoro y ofreció sus más lujosas ofrendas, dignas de verdaderos dioses del Olimpo. Pero no. Estaban decididos a que Bruce pasara la eternidad dando vueltas completas en su lecho, porque un rey es mejor gobernante con la cabeza fría y desentimentalizada que siendo amante de las bajas pasiones humanas. 

Bruce, que es también un fiel creyente de los dioses, intenta, con todo los ánimos de su existencia, olvidar la locura de su deseo. Quiere obedecer. No puede. Por las noches, el cuerpo se calienta a temperaturas impensables y le derrite, poco a poco, con un gran dolor, el corazón, porque, al igual que no existe día sin noche, cielo sin tierra, dioses sin mortales, no puede existir corazón deseoso de amar sin un objeto de deseo. 

Ah, los designios de los dioses son tan duros, pero tan sabios. Incomprensibles, doloroso. A los dioses solo le gusta ver a sus creaciones arrastrarse por la miseria hasta ellos, adoloridos por un deseo inalcanzable que le han impedido cumplir. Bruce se rinde. 

En realidad, Bruce no lo hace, pero no tiene caso correr contra el viento y la marea del destino ni contra lo que las deidades han destinado para él. Bruce es un rey, un rey serio, sin más preocupaciones que su pueblo, sus enemigos y las deidades a las que sirve. Amor, él solo desea verlo derrocado, arrastrado bajo los pies de un mortal que no es lo suficientemente digno. No hay persona en el mundo, no hay mortal creado por los dioses que pueda ostentar el título de acompañante del rey Bruce. 

Está desolado, se encierra en su habitación y propina contra el cielo gritos desgarradores sobre un amor que no conoce, en un tono de dolor de un amante que lo ha perdido todo; son en realidad alaridos de un hombre que no sabe amar. 

Pero como los sabios siempre han recomendado, no hay mejor remedio para el mal del dios Amor que no sea el estudio, es por esto que, desesperado por el corazón que late desbocado por un objeto de amor que no conoce, se entrega con delirio a las artes, a todas ellas. 

Ora la lengua, ora la gramática, ora la filosofía, ora la astronomía, la geometría, matemáticas, aritmética, la historia de los humanos, de los dioses, la caza, el rezo, el llanto, la causa de las cosas. Oh, dioses, la música, la lírica, la prosa, el teatro, la pintura: La escultura. 

Ah, aquel arte tan perfecta de traer no solo a la realidad sensible, sino en proporciones divinas y reales la imagen guardada dentro del pensamiento. Qué catártico el acto de convertir la tosca y rudimentaria piedra, difamada por todos por su basta presentación, en una sublime figura que parece casi real. 

Quién no ha sentido el poder de ser un dios recorrer sus manos cuando ha dibujado una pintura, cuando línea a línea, trazo a trazo, va a apareciendo ante sus ojos el objeto de su deseo interior y desde el soporte, le hace muecas, le rie o le llora, mientras mira a su creador. Qué escritor no sufre una catarsis cuando palabra a palabra su mundo toma la forma de algo tan real que conmueve los corazones ajenos. Qué escultor no se enternece cuando entre sus manos, con un cincel y a martillazos aparece delineada con cuidado y delicadeza una figura que le hace suspirar. 

No haces arte solo porque sea hermosa, la hacemos porque nos hace sentir humanos. Humanos vivos, llenos de pasión y de algo inexplicable por dentro. Hacemos arte porque si nuestros deseos no están materializados, no hay nada que nos detenga para recrearlos nosotros, aunque se trate de un blanquecino mármol. 

Y Bruce, Bruce da golpes por aquí, por allá, arriba abajo, a veces rudo y a veces delicado, con enojo, con alegría, con aburrimiento y con entusiasmo, con ímpetu, con tranquilidad, con deseos de verlo ya, con deseos de que el proceso sea eterno porque lo disfruta. Bruce, golpe tras golpe, en no sé cuántas noches, bajo la luz de la luna crea, hace. 

El sol pega fuertemente y lo despierta. El cincel aún esta en su mano, mientras que la piedra con la que se ayudaba ha rodado por el suelo hasta los pies de su escultura. Mira con pereza las formas geométricas que hacen un camino hasta la base de la estatua. Sus ojos observan las puntas de los dedos de la figura que ha creado, al principio, le parece que algo le ha faltado, pero, después, de tanto mirarla, le parece que está bien. 

Sigue subiendo, las níveas piernas han quedado tan bien, que siente que no ha sido su mano la que ha tallado tal cosa, quizá fueron los dioses en un arrebato a altas horas de la noche, el cuerpo, tan bien marcado, tan espectacular, solo pudo haber sido concebido por el soplo de las deidades. Y, Oh, su rostro, si acaso los dioses tienen forma alguna, ese era el rostro del más hermosos de ellos. 

Lo ha tallado en una posición grácil, sus piernas posan el peso sobre una y levanta levemente la otra provocando que el resto su cuerpo, por la cintura, se curve con agilidad hacia la derecha, mientras que el brazo de ese lado se estira hacia su persona como que si quisiera tocarlo. Su otra mano esta tocando parte de su cintura y su cabeza ladeada y su expresión en un tono tierno y delicado lo invita a mirarlo por todos los ángulos que tiene. Bruce da la vuelta alrededor de la estatua, es tan perfecta por todos los lados que está seguro que no es obra suya. 

Cuando vuelve al centro y mira hacia la base, hay unas pequeñas letras que rezan  _ Kal-El _ . Ahora, está totalmente seguro de que no ha sido él, jamás escuchó ese nombre y no sabe de dónde ha salido; parece un nombre de dios. 

Con curiosidad, toca la punta del dedo marmolado y luego, con sumo cuidado, desliza su mano a lo largo de este hasta que, en su hombro, se desliza hacia abajo y con cariño rodea la cintura de la estatua. Kal-El es tan hermoso, tan celestial, que no puede evitar acercarse y pegar sus labios humanos y calientes a los sin vida y helados de la escultura. 

Al retirarse, quiere volver a besarlos, Y lo hace, una dos y tres veces, se ensalza en palabras de orgullo al haber creado tan dichosa criatura, su corazón se entristece al pensar si quizá, otros ojos lo verían con tanta perfección. No importa, es suyo, su creación: Está enamorado. 

Vuelve a ella, una y otra vez, pasa un paño por algunos lados, para quitar acaso alguna aspereza. Vuelve a verla, por este, por el otro lado, desde arriba, desde abajo, acaso tenga algo fuera de lugar, acaso haya algo que no vea que no esté bien. Lo retoca, lo mima, vuelve a besarlo, pasa su mano por su cintura y da la vuelta de regreso como que si estuviera en una danza. Se sube en un taburete, se baja, lo admira, cierra los ojos y espera que al abrirlos no se haya esfumado como un sueño. Kal-El está allí. 

Kal-El, el fruto de su esfuerzo, la razón de su desvelos, de su alegría, de lo que tanto ha estado buscando todo este tiempo: Su creación. 

No puede dormir, piensa en que debería llevar a Kal-El consigo, vigilarlo, no sea que ningún bandido ose robarlo o copiarlo, darse atribuciones sobre él que no le pertenece. 

Duerme luego satisfecho, porque los dioses nunca hicieron dos manos iguales. 

El pueblo se despierta con alegría aquella mañana. El culto a los dioses es muy importante, son ellos los que proveen el alimento, la salud, la divina inspiración. Bruce, como rey, como artista, como hijo de dioses, baja ese día con sus mejores ropas y sus mejores ofrendas a los dioses del amor. 

Se arrodilla, expone y reza con tanto temple. Las lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas en una tierna escena mientras sus rodillas, hincadas en la tierra, sostienen su cuerpo cuando se abalanza hacia arriba y con ruegos lastimeros clava los dedos en la tierna tierra fértil. 

_ Oh, dioses, vosotros que lo sois todo, que tenéis tantos poderes, que sois capaces de las cosas más admirables sobre este mundo. Vosotros, que habéis decidido en un cruel tribunal que no pudiera amar alguna vez, acaso podéis hacerme entender que Kal-El es real. No me importa si es rígida piedra, solo quiero saber, en verdad, que sea su existencia tan real como la ven mis ojos. Porque mi corazón no puede dejar de palpitar cada vez que mis ojos pasan por su figura. Oh, dioses, vosotros que todo lo véis y lo sabéis, decidme acaso que el objeto de mis anhelos es en verdad tan real como yo lo creo.  _

Así rezó a los dioses. Por lo demás, pasó la fiesta con el corazón acongojado por pensar si acaso, él que no podía amar, se estaba volviendo loco al enamorarse de algo que solo sus ojos habían visto y que nadie más conocía. 

Pero Bruce, el rey no estaba loco. Sus palabras, tan leales llegaron en el humo de las ofrendas y los líquidos de las libaciones a lo más alto de la morada de los dioses. De allí, rápido, como el rumor cuando tiene algo importante que decir, se extendió como loco por todos los rincones de la tierra, haciendo llorar y enterneciendo hasta el dios más duro. Por tan bonito sentimiento, por tan afable petición, pidieron los dioses al dios de estos mismos que le concediera su deseo al desgraciado rey Bruce, ese al que amar se le había prohibido. 

Bruce no pudo dormir aquella noche, así que se levantó del enorme lecho y con pasos ansiosos fue hasta el salón donde estaba Kal-El. Estaba allí, tan quieto y tan blanco como siempre, con su mano extendida siempre hacia él. Bruce caminó hasta tocar su mano, el roce de sus dedos fue cálido; sin saberlo, pero siguiendo con su movimiento típico por todo su brazo hasta su hombro y luego hacia abajo a la cintura, fue despertando la calidez de un cuerpo humano, envolviendolo finalmente en un soplo de vida. 

—Bruce

Casi enloqueció cuando escuchó su voz. Se retiró dos pasos creyendose loco y con el juicio perdido. Suspiró erráticamente mientras veía a Su creación bajar del pedestal y tomar vida propia. Por su propio pie dió sus primeros pasos y poco a poco, como un niño pequeño, tambaleante e inseguro, fue tomando su fuerza y agilidad, caminando esta vez a su paso, a su ritmo y a su deseo. 

Bruce estaba impávido, la estatua era ahora él, el blanco era ahora él, mientras que Kal-El había logrado tomar jefatura de sus miembros y acciones. 

—Bruce

Se acercó al rey, su mano, infundada de vida por el deseo concedido de los dioses, tomó la ajena con delicadeza, acarició el real miembro hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Lo besó. 

A todos, esos dioses y diosas creadoras, debéis saber qué se siente ese momento cuando la creación cobra vida, cuando con autonomía nos sorprende, cuando ya no la tocamos ni la dibujamos y desdibujados, sino que ella, por sus propios méritos, toma el rumbo de su destino.

Y da, entonces, ese golpe certero que nos hace quedar en un estado de irrealidad, ¿Será esa realmente la que salió de estas manos? ¿Acaso la ven todos tan épica como yo la veo? No lo sabemos, quizá nunca lo sepamos, pero de algo estamos seguros: La amamos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se escribió como conmemoración del aniversario de la creación de mi página en Facebook 'Sabichii'. 
> 
> A todos, gracias por apoyarme siempre.


End file.
